


Darkness

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their fears. His was bloodier than he thought it'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

He sat and stared.

Red. Red everywhere. It coated the walls and dripped thickly from the ceiling, landing on the floor in sickening splats, fewer and further between as time dragged on. Gazing around, all he saw was red.

He never knew a person could hold so much blood.

Spinning his torso, he looked behind him, out the door and down the hall. Dreading what he’d find, he mechanically got up and trudged toward the cabin. His feet felt like lead weights, and each step was painfully heavy and loud. His breathing sped up, and his legs moved of their own accord.

Down the hall, turning to the door. Swallowing thickly, he pushed it gently open and peered inside.

The room was trashed, with items of clothing thrown about, and inventions smashed to spare parts. Medical journals littered the floor, pages ripped out and seams torn. Personal belongings were destroyed beyond recognition, and drawers were turned inside out.

Looking around, all he saw was more blood. Clothing was stained red, some still dripping in places, and the walls had streaks of spatter. He moved forward, but stopped when his foot landed on something soft, and yielding. Not wanting to look down, but unable not to, he slowly craned his neck to the floor.

 _Oh, god no, nononononononono –_

A pile of guts, slimy and sticky, still wet and giving. He yanked his foot out, and it made a sucking sound as it escaped. Scanning the floor, he saw a straw hat a couple of feet away, as well as a hoof and several fingers. Gagging, he lurched backwards, kicking something with his heel. Dreading what he’d find next, he whipped his head around and stared down, hand held firmly over his mouth.

A head. More specifically, Zoro’s. The earrings chimed quietly as it rolled to a stop against the wall.

He flinched and choked, screwing his eyes shut and holding in a scream. Doubling over, he heaved, his entire body shaking and trembling and –

Jolting upright, Sanji barely held in his shout, staring at nothing and shaking like a leaf. His breathing was labored, sweat pouring down his face and across his back, his eyes streaming tears. Desperately, he looked around the bunk room, finding his sleeping nakama in the dark and mapping their bodies with his eyes. Half sighing, half sobbing in relief, he counted them all there. Rubbing a hand across his face, he tried to scrub away the last vestiges of the nightmare.

To his side, Zoro was sleeping calmly, one arm slung around Sanji’s waist. The kitten was lying on Zoro’s chest, curled up tightly into a ball, his head held up inquisitively to blink at the cook, cracking a large yawn. He mewed softly, and Sanji reached out with a still trembling hand to stroke him. Immediately, he began to purr, a deep, rumbling sound that soothed his nerves.

Now calm, Sanji could barely recall the dream. It came in bits and pieces, and was slipping away quickly. Giving himself a shake to get rid of the fear, he took several deep breaths and lay back down next to the swordsman, who immediately adjusted to him being there by pulling him snug against his body again.

Smiling slightly at how possessive Zoro was, even in his sleep, Sanji allowed himself to be pulled back into slumber.


End file.
